Anything For You
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: One night Jack gets a visit from an unexpected guest, Carly. And through this he sees just how much he would give to hold her in his arms again. Inspired by 'Romeo and Juliet' by The Killers. Jack/Carly and Yusei/Aki. Oneshot.


**Title:** Anything For You

**Synopsis:** One night Jack gets a visit from an unexpected guest, Carly. And through this he sees just how much he would give to hold her in his arms again.

**Rating: **T for the mention of 'screwing'.

**A/N**: This is set when Jack (and the other Signers) were staying at Godwin's. It was also somewhat inspired by 'Romeo and Juliet' by The Killers. Sort of.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did Kiryu and Carly would have survived. =(

--

"_I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV. And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be. I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you. Can't do anything except be in love with you._" –Romeo and Juliet by The Killers

--

Jack could hear them sneaking into each other's rooms at night. Having the room in between the two of theirs was really inopportune during these meetings. It wasn't that they were screwing each other, because if they were he could have probably stood it. Screwing meant nothing. Screwing meant no feelings, only pleasure.

The two of them were doing the opposite of screwing.

They would just stay up all night and talk. Occasionally he thought that they were kissing, but Jack could only speculate that. The reason he thought that they were was because of the lag in the conversation, but it could have been that they both took a long dramatic pause. And he wouldn't put it past the two of them. Yusei and Aki were both quiet people who had a flare for being dramatic. A ten-minute pause in dialogue was probably normal for the two of them.

Jack had no clue what the two of them would even talk about though. Almost every night he would hear one of them opening their doors at about two in the morning and knock softly on the other ones, and then they would open it. Then they would talk until four or five and then return to their room. Two or three hours. Alone. Just talking. Part of Jack thought that eventually all topics of conversation would be exhausted and the two of them would be left in an awkward and boring situation, but apparently the topics never ran out. They just kept visiting each other.

It led Jack to wonder.

It wasn't that he and Carly had lots of deep, meaningful conversations like the ones that Yusei and Aki probably had, but she was smart. So was he. Could the two of them have ever snuck into each other's rooms and talked?

Probably not.

He was Jack Atlas. Everything that he touched rusted and cracked. His friends, Team Satisfaction, couldn't stand him. He had betrayed them for a better world, but now that world was cracking. He had spent a short time as a king, and his kingdom was vast. But that had rusted over. He was nothing now, just a washed-up duelist who doesn't matter. And then there was Carly. Sweet, innocent, naïveté, beautiful Carly. A pang of pain stung him when he remembered that she was dead because of him.

If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have even entered the Arcadia Movement, and she wouldn't have been sacrificed to an Earthbound God. It was all his fault. Everything that he cared about eventually disappeared.

He looked at the clock. 1:03 AM. Yusei would probably be going to Aki's room tonight. She had gone to his the night before. Jack tried shutting his eyes, but like always sleep wouldn't come, instead thoughts flooded his brain.

Jack had never been someone who had slept much. Chronic worrying had run in his family. _Had_ being the prime word. Jack had never really had a family. His parents had died when he was young. People who had known them had gone on and on to Jack in the future about what wonderful people they had been, but Jack would never know. No matter what he did he would never know the two people who had brought him into the world.

For years this plagued Jack's thoughts before he slept, but in the past few weeks something else filled his brain every time that he had tried to close his eyes. And it was a happy face with the circular glasses that now resided on his bedside table. Having them there almost made him feel like she was there, watching over him from wherever she was.

He opened his eyes again 1:05. He sighed, fearing that tonight would be another sleepless night. His gaze turned to the glasses on his table. _I wonder what it would be like if she were there instead of her glasses._ He thought to himself as he gazed at them. When he had been at Carly's house he had slept better than he had ever in his entire life. He tried to call it a coincidence or that his injuries were making him sleep better, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. It was because he knew that in the adjacent room Carly was there sleeping too, and that having her there gave him some strange sort of comfort…

He was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. His head shot up, thinking that he had heard things. After a moment of silence he put it back down and tried closing his eyes again. Images flooded through his brain once again; he thought of Carly and him at the amusement park, when he had dressed up in that ridiculous disguise and…

The knock came again.

He opened his eyes groaning. It felt like he were just about to reach the hidden nirvana that was sleep. He guessed that he just wasn't lucky enough for that. "What is it?" He asked hoping it was loud enough that the person on the other side of the door could hear. He hoped it wasn't Yusei there for a condom or something. There would be nothing more awkward than giving good boy Yusei Fudo a condom. There was no response. He raised his voice a bit. "Who is it?!" He asked.

"Can I come in?" An all too familiar voice asked on the other side. Before his brain even registered what was happening, he was on his feet and opening the door.

She was standing there.

Almost everything was the same. Her large eyes, her dark hair. The only thing that was different was the clothes she was wearing. They were much different than the striped shirt and vest that she had worn when she was… alive. She was wearing a strange outfit of black and orange. Something that some girl in one of the nightclubs downtown would wear. Jack felt an odd surge of protectiveness as his anger swelled at her for wearing that kind of clothing. "Why aren't you wearing decent clothing?" He asked her with a sneer as he allowed her into his room. He knew that this wasn't the sort of greeting that she would probably want, but it was all he could give. It was still too amazing that she was there; he almost didn't believe it.

Carly smiled sadly. "My old clothes are gone." She said simply as she sat down on his bed. Her eyes locked on the glasses on his nightstand. "Are those mine?" She asked with interest as she grabbed them.

"Yes." He said as he stared at her from across the room. She was real; she was there, so close to him. It was unbelievable. "I found them in the wreckage of the Arcadia…" He trailed off just looking at her. It seemed like his memories of her were faded, almost black and white. Seeing her in the flesh was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. It was almost like he was falling in love with her again. "What happened to you?" He asked her, bewildered. He had thought her to be dead. How could she be sitting there if she were dead?

With a beautiful smile Carly set the glasses back down onto the table and walked over to him. "Jack," She said softly, seeming to be testing the word on her tongue. Her smile widened as she repeated the word. "Jack, I don't have long here. I can't be discovered. So let's enjoy ourselves, just for a few moments. Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answers to. Let's just be together." She reached up and put a hesitant hand on his cheek. _It's cold._ Jack realized with a shock. _It's cold as death._ As if sensing his discomfort Carly pulled her hand away. "Sorry," She began. "A lot has changed and I-" She began but was cut off.

Jack grabbed her hand again and put it back on his cheek with his hand over it. "I… I've missed you." He said honestly. Jack had never been one to let his emotions take over and to speak his mind that way; it was difficult for him, but if Carly was only here for a short time, he needed to say these things.

Carly looked down, her smile becoming melancholic and sad. "Me too Jack. You have no idea what's happened and how much I wish I was here… with you." She reached her head up and her lips came into contact with his. Sadly, Jack realized that this was the first time that they had kissed. He tried to enjoy it, but the nagging thought of Yusei and Aki came into his mind. He pulled away from Carly, surprising her. "What? Am I doing this wrong? Am I-?" She said but was stopped by a small laugh escaping Jack's lips.

"No. Not at all." He said with a smile. Carly looked at him confused. "I'm enjoying it but…" He paused momentarily to look into Carly's eyes. He had missed her. All he could think of was her. How this shy, somewhat strange girl could have ensnared the King, the famous Jack Atlas, was beyond him. But what he did know was that he was completely under her spell. He would travel to the ends of the world and back just to see her smile once again. "Maybe we could just talk for a little while?" He asked feeling rather foolish.

A light in Carly's eyes appeared and she smiled. "I would love to!" She said and Jack felt like she was the same girl who dragged him around and told him that he was his own person. And he realized that he was happy just to be with her. Carly grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the bed.

"Hey!" He said angrily, though he was just shielding the joy that he felt. "Don't drag me around like that." He said as he sat down next to her on his bed. Any awkwardness that he may have felt because of her sitting on the place he was sitting was gone with the look that he gave him. _Damn._ He thought to himself as he looked down with something. Embarrassment? He didn't really know. He had never felt something like that before. It was like the power of her gaze made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, something that was foreign and strange to him. _She has me._ He thought and then he knew. There would be no other girl in the entire world for him. Ever. She was it.

He looked up and she was still looking at him with a sad half-smile. "I'm sorry." She said with a worried look. A look that told him that she wanted him to forgive her. He nearly laughed. He could never hold a grudge against her. He grunted to show that she was forgiven. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, happier sounding knowing that she was pardoned. Jack waited a moment, just a moment, before he began to speak.

"What happened to you? I thought the worst! If you were here all this time then why didn't you get in contact with me? I was worried. I thought that you had died I-." He realized that he sounded like a rambling fool only when Carly interrupted him.

"Please Jack," She said with pleading in her large eyes. "Don't ask me that. Anything but that. I don't have a long time with you, so let's just enjoy it." She leaned on Jack. He took her in his arms. Not speaking, only feeling her strangely cold skin on his own. It was comforting to him. She was alive. She was alive and there and that was all that really mattered to him.

"Fine, we won't talk about that." He said smiling. "We'll talk about other things." And they did. Their conversation flowed and flowed and they lost track of the time. And Jack realized that he had never been happier in his entire life. In a moment of weakness he glanced at the clock. It was 3:21. They had been together for over two hours. It felt like only minutes.

When he turned back to Carly he felt her lips on his. It was short, but substantial. "I have to go." She said as she stood up leaving Jack baffled.

"Why?" He asked feeling childish. "Just stay here. Stay with me! You're here now. Don't leave." She smiled sadly at him again.

"I wish I could," She began with a wistful look in her eyes. "But you and I will meet again Jack. It's fate." After that she walked through the door leaving Jack feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his life.

There was another knock on the door and Jack… opened his eyes? It was odd; he hadn't thought that he had fallen asleep. Just a moment ago he was sitting on his bed awake. But he opened his eyes nonetheless and looked at the clock. It was 3:22. Just a minute after he had looked at it with Carly. How could he have fallen asleep in such a short time?

He turned his attention back to the door. He didn't dare hope that it was Carly again, but yet, every nerve in his body was aware. His heart raced and his breath became short. "What?" He asked and the door creaked open.

It was not Carly he saw, but Yusei.

"What do you want?" Jack asked him irritated. He glanced to the glasses on his nightstand. They weren't at the place where he thought that Carly had moved them to. _That's strange._ He thought to himself.

Yusei stared at his friend for a moment. He seemed uneasy. Out of sorts. It didn't feel like he was talking to the Jack Atlas that he had known since they were children. "You were talking in your sleep. You have been for hours. Aki and I… I mean, I heard you and got worried." He said fumbling to cover-up his mistake.

"It's fine. I know all about you and Aki." Jack said a bit sheepishly. Yusei looked embarrassed and displeased. It took quite a bit of effort to keep Jack from laughing.

"How did you find that out?" Yusei asked softly.

Jack rolled his eyes. Yusei was supposed to be smart; the fact that he hadn't figured out that a light sleeper like Jack wouldn't hear the two of them talking all night was kind of ridiculous. "I have ears." Jack said to Yusei. "I just used them." Yusei was silent for a moment, but Jack wanted to continue. "You know I never understood what you and Aki could have been doing all the time. Just sitting there and talking before tonight." He continued feeling somewhat vulnerable. "But now that she came-"

"Jack." Yusei said seriously. "No one was here." He continued staring at Jack in a concerned manner. Jack wasn't someone to hallucinate. He wouldn't make up stories like that unless he were seriously sick or something.

Jack had a swell of anger, but tried to hide it. How would Yusei have known that Carly was there? "And how would you know that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Yusei looked at his friend sadly. "I checked in on you a few times Jack. There was no one here." Instead of the anger that Yusei expected from his friend, Jack let himself flop back onto his bed.

"I knew that it was too good to be true." He said quietly. He said nothing more. After a minute Yusei left, not sure what was happening to his friend, but remembering to keep an eye on him in case he had a fever in the morning.

Jack lied there for a while. Not sleeping, not talking, not doing anything. He just stared up at the ceiling. He tried not to think, but it was inevitable that he would. Still, he attempted to push his thoughts to the back of his mind. And after sometime he was able to drift off to sleep, unsure of what was real and what was false.

--

"Where were you Carly?" Misty asked. Carly jumped, she hadn't expected Misty to be sitting there. She had actually thought that she had left the Dark Signer's headquarters pretty stealthily, and that no one would ever even know that she had been gone. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm just curious."

Carly sighed, unsure what to say. To tell Misty that she had used her powers to see Jack in his dreams? That was something that she wasn't really willing to tell her strange friend. The other Dark Signers told her that she was _not_ to use her powers except for official Dark Signer business and she was _not_ to see Jack Atlas until she was to duel him in their final showdown.

"I was just visiting an old friend." She said hoping that Misty couldn't see through her lie. "An old friend who I think missed me quite a bit." And in her head she knew that she had missed him too. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go to sleep now." Misty nodded and left the room.

Misty had seen through Carly's lie, but she didn't care. She knew that love was something that could not be denied, and even the boundaries of death couldn't contain it.


End file.
